


He's An Idiot

by RedFaulkner



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Secret Identity, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFaulkner/pseuds/RedFaulkner
Summary: Adrien takes a risk that spirals Marinette as the class spends a day together. Leather looked a little too good on him, didn't it?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	He's An Idiot

Marinette cursed herself under her breath. Her feet landed on the next rooftop and she launched herself off it. She was focused ahead, a couple miles in the distance was the sight of smoke as it billowed into the sky. Screams reached Ladybug’s ears which prompted her to push herself there even faster. A slight flash of light made her flinch as the theme park ride hit the sun just right and blinded her. Ladybug tumbled onto a building, she blinked out the purple dots dancing across her vision. She took a deep whiff of the smoke and sighed, it smelled of grilling meat, popcorn, and everything fried under the sun. Ladybug stood herself back up and watched the ride take the people up into the air and smiled as their excited cries echoed through the streets of Paris. Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo and opened it up, the screen lit up with 13:27. A loud groan escaped the depths of her frustration.

“I can’t believe I’m already twelve minutes late, the class is going to kill me before Hawkmoth does.” Ladybug clipped the yo-yo shut and launched it at a nearby building, with a slight tug, she was flying across the last few blocks towards the fair when something shook her to the core.

Ladybug landed on a rooftop and stared down at a boy her age walking along the street, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

The boy in question had a mop of blonde hair and a model walk. A wide devilish grin was spread on his face, cheshire-green eyes hid behind a dark pair of sunglasses, his messy hair bounced with each step. He wore black boots and jeans, a tight, elastic, green fitness-shirt showed off his flawless body, only to be covered up by a dark leather jacket. She watched as the boy gave a two-finger salute to a couple of flustered girls and flashed a grin. Ladybug rolled her eyes and smiled at her partner’s antics.

Well, she was certain that was her partner, which didn’t help as her heart couldn’t stop beating wildly. She was sure she didn’t recognize him, but she got a worried feeling as she eyed the other people in the street casting second glances at him. His strut was too similar, if someone figured out his identity like this…Ladybug leaped down onto the street and took the attention away from the boy, who she swears is civilian Chat Noir, and locked eyes with him. She gestured her head towards a nearby alleyway and his eyebrows shot up as he registered that she knew. Chat simply nodded and that was all the confirmation she needed. He rushed into the alleyway she had gestured to. Ladybug smiled and took pictures with her fans, quickly explaining she was doing some simple rounds before saying goodbye and circling back around to the alley.

Adrien stuffed his hands into his pockets and nervously shuffled in place. He didn’t know what he had done to warrant all this. He frowned at the thought of his outfit being that obvious, tons of people dressed in honor of Ladybug and Chat Noir every day, even outside of France it wasn’t uncommon to see the occasional red and black outfit with a Ladybug pin or something similar to his Chat outfit right now. Adrien shuddered, he knew Ladybug was going to chew him out. The love of his life dropped next to him and stood up, hand on her hip. Her expression was less than amused.

“Told you my civilian charms would be too much for you to not fall for me,” he joked.

“Chat, please not now.” He nervously scratched the back of his neck but nodded at her request.

“Kitty, I appreciate that you want to take on a new outfit occasionally, but maybe stay away from ones that are too much…you?” She tugged at his leather jacket and smirked slightly at his blush. “Thank you for keeping the sunglasses on, I’d rather not have everything I need to put two and two together right now. I mean, I assume this isn’t how you normally wear your hair, but not even you would be dumb enough to risk getting caught like this.” Chat made a sound of mock indignation at the backhanded-compliment and she patted his cheek condescendingly, “It’s okay, kitty, you’ll catch up one day.”

Adrien rolled his eyes and held back the urge to make a cat pun out of that last bit, but smiled at her, nonetheless. “I’m sorry LB, I didn’t mean for you to put it together so fast, but you do know me best, I doubt many people would actually figure it out. And yeah, I don’t normally wear my hair like this, I’m being careful.”

“I’m not mad Chaton, not at all. Just warning you that if I can figure it out, so can other miraculous users and they’re…well, not as tight-lipped as I am.” Ladybug thought of Alya for a moment and shook her head.

“Yeah…I was going to meetup with some friends today, maybe I should adjust myself a bit before I get there.”

“Probably a good idea,” she replied. Adrien stared at her deep-blue eyes and the excitement of being so close to being revealed bubbled up in him until he couldn’t contain it.

“So, you don’t recognize who I am?” He asked.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes, “No, I don’t. Should I?” Ladybug’s heart started beating faster in her chest, she knew they were keeping this up for as long as possible, but admittedly, they had sat down with Tikki and Plagg separately and discussed the actual logic of hiding identities from each other. For now, they kept it as is, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t becoming increasingly curious about whoever was in front of her right now.

She wanted to know him, his name, his likes and dislikes, his past, his future plans, his friends, his job, his hobbies, what makes Chat, Chat Noir. She deserved as much, right? Loving him and Adrien at the same time was only bearable because she truly knew Adrien now, but she didn’t want it to be bearable anymore. She wanted her lungs to ache, to face the pain of choosing without ever dragging the boys along of course, but she wanted it to hurt. Maybe she was crazy, but she wanted something real, not puppy dog love.

Chat seemed to scramble for a reply for second, which pulled Ladybug back to the present with his mouth opening and closing quickly, “Uh, well, I, no?”

“Really? Cause you seem to imply that you already know me, and that we know each other behind the mask, but I know you’d never hide from me the fact of you knowing my identity. So, kitty-cat, what _are_ you implying?” Ladybug stepped forward and Chat backed against the wall, looking very flustered. The super-heroine had to cover her mouth to hide her growing smile. She loved this.

“I-if you must know, m-m-milady,” Ladybug snorted at his stutters, “I have a, w-well, a pretty well kn-known face. Happy?” Chat awkwardly adjusted his jacket and shifted his weight slowly between his two legs. A glint of happiness screamed in his eye as well as fear. He had no idea if this was a test or if she was genuinely trying to learn about him. Maybe even a sentimonster?

“Hm. So you’re famous, then?”

“You could say that.”

Ladybug let out a loud stream of laughter, “I can _see_ that Chaton, no wonder you have so much of an ego, it’s getting inflated on both sides of your mask.” A laugh bubbled out of him too that made Ladybug feel warm. She beamed up at her partner as he laughed, her other true love. She buried that second thought for the moment. “That makes this even more serious, it’s one thing if I know, you know? Just, don’t reveal yourself to like, some kid with a phone in hand, okay kitty? I don’t need to see some movie star’s name popping up in a headline in combination with Chat Noir.”

Chat nodded, “I am aware milady, I’m not completely dumb,” he was still miffed at her earlier teasing, “The outfit was to disguise me with…well, me, I guess.” She simply nodded.

Ladybug checked her yo-yo and paled. 13:39.

“Somewhere to be?” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

She laughed, pushing him away by the nose, “Yeah, I’m really late. Partially thanks to you.” He stuck his tongue out at her.

“Well I’m late to my friends too, so we’re even.”

“Whatever, mon minou. See you at the next akuma, partner, bug out!” She threw her yo—yo and flew off. Adrien waved with a big smile on his face. Plagg popped his head out and looked after her.

“Well that was a pleasant surprise.”

Adrien chastised his friend’s lack of manners, “You could have joined the conversation, you know? It’s not like she doesn’t know what a kwami is.”

“I was napping, and I didn’t want to get mixed up in all that gross human flirting.” Plagg smiled gleefully at the rising blush on his chosen’s face.

Adrien shook his head and looked down at Plagg and raised an eyebrow, “Wait. You think something other than cheese is pleasant?”

Plagg looked at him, unimpressed, “Ladybug and Cat miraculous? Creation and destruction? Yin and yang? Push and pull? Tui and La? Balance of the universe? Any of that ring any bells? The opposite holders of Tikki and I are usually people we get along with very well.”

Adrien remained silent and regarded his kwami for a moment. They stared at each other seriously, their deep bond allowed them to communicate without words and something passed between them. To some, it would seem like an eternal agreement had taken place, a pact made for all time. For others it was as if Adrien was seeing Plagg as the god he really was for the first time. In reality, it was so much more.

“She fed you a lot of cheese as Lady Noire, didn’t she?”

“Yes.”


End file.
